The Tale of Okikurumi
by pirate-pet
Summary: Okikurumi was supposed to be a divine being- or so it was said. No one in Uepeker really knew, though, if this child had been ordained by the gods. He had come to Kemu like so many other orphans: scared, weak, and friendless... SamickleTuskle OkiKai
1. The Problem with Okikurumi

* * *

A/N: Something Oina-centered I decided to write. The pagebreaker says "The Tale of Okikurumi", and so I will be loosely basing some of the story off of Okikurumi's tale and Ainu myths :) Okikurumi _is_ a character in Ainu mythology. (The Ainu are the Japanese-Russian *I think* who lived in Hokkaido).

Just another note, for anyone who _didn't_ know, some terms used in Okami were Ainu. Uepeker (Wep'keer) means "old stories" and "Kamui" is the Ainu word for "Kami" (I'm sure every Okami fan knows what kami means) and "Oina" was conned from "Ae-oina", an important Kamui in Ainu mythology. Translations are in the ending notes~ Anyways, on with the story :)

* * *

Title: The Tale of Okikurumi

Pairing: OkixKai, SamaixTousu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Okikurumi was supposed to be a divine being- or so it was said. No one in Uepeker really knew, though, if this child had been ordained by the gods. He had come to Kemu like so many other orphans: scared, weak, and friendless. Now we follow his tale from the defeat of Lechku and Nechku, as peace temporarily rises over Kamui....

* * *

「オキクルミの物 語」

The weather had been dreary since morning when the sun first rose over the twin mountain peaks of Ezofuji. Thick gray clouds, laden with snow and ice, had accumulated over the horizon. Snow was to be expected as the day progressed, along with dropping temperatures and mild winds coming from the east.

Overall, Kamui was in a rather placid, if not slightly dismal, atmosphere. The trees, bare of any leaves, lay stripped and naked against the pale backdrop of snow. Only icicles coated their skeletal limbs as they reached towards the sky for warmth. Unyielding, though, was the sun to move from her cover behind the veil of clouds spanning the heavens. She had shrouded herself in heavenly fog as she dozed, her light hidden from the Northernmost Land.

Kaipoku stared out into the haze that swirled along the ground through the trees. Dazedly she watched as the mist churned up into the spindly tops of the trees, and numbly she gazed on the stultifying fog as it rose up out of the sea and began to cling to her clothes. She exhaled sharply into the stagnate air of the forest as the smell of earth, fungi, and decay entered her sensitive nose.

Her hands searched for her chest as her heart began to race. Jade eyes, panicked, began to see shadows jumping through the forest. Black demons with strong backs and large _kota_ fastened to those backs crawled and lurched through the thick snow. Smaller demons would jump nimbly from tree to tree, letting out a cackle as they raised there umbrella and floated off into the sky. Horrible half-beast demons would take the form of wolves with human hands and feet. Their stomachs would be caved in and flesh stretching over decaying bone. They would hiss inhumanly and stand against the thin black trees until they tore apart into shadows once again.

Kaipoku felt herself shiver internally; she had never been this scared before. Everything in the forest seemed to be waiting and ready to strike. The Oina _kahkemacihi's _breath was raspy and uneven as her emerald eyes took in the sinister atmosphere of Yoshpet. She whined in anxiety, her breath hitching in her throat as she came close to tears.

The distant call of a _cikap _broke her trance and for a moment, she felt respite. _Cikap _were protectors of the Oina. If a _cikap _was here, she had no need to fear. She strained her ears for the animal's call, but all was silent. Kaipoku bit her lip as she gazed up into the spindly canopy of limbs above. Slowly, comforting words began to come back to her. A song Tousukuru had always sung when they were younger found its way past her lips in a haze of warm air.

"_Mori no fukuro, ga iimashita. W-watashi wa mori no, mihari ya-yaku. K-Kowai Okami, kitsune na-nado_..._._" Kaipoku sang quietly and shakily into the cold, crisp winter air. "_Kosasenai k-kara ne ne shina. Gorosuke ho ho, Gorosuke ho…._"The song comforted her slightly, and momentarily eased her anxiety. It was a song about a forest owl by the name of _Gorosuke_. He would watch over the _kotan _at night and ward off any wolves or foxes that might threaten the Oina. He was a sublime creature, and a guardian animal of the Oina.

Kaipoku had had her moment respite, when abruptly afterward the thin snap of a tree limb startled her back into fret. She backtracked warily through the snow, as the sound of twigs snapping got closer and closer…_._ _Stay calm, Kaipoku…. _The snapping came to halt, much to her relief, and was replaced by the familiar sound and smell of a man walking through the forest. Kaipoku sighed out into the frigid, slightly windy air, as another scent besides that of the stench of demons and decomposition of the forest met her nose.

Okikurumi, the young Oina warrior, could barely be seen through the spider web of tree limbs that fanned throughout Yoshpet. His sword went _chara chara _in its sheath against his side; his vest went _gasa goso _as it flapped quietly in the light wind. Kaipoku smiled warmly as his head turned and his blue fox _kotor _became visible. The red eyes of the fox stared blatantly into hers for a moment, like an animal cautiously studying its prey, careful not to let a single ounce of weakness escape through its eyes. He concealed any and all emotion from anyone who could pose as a threat…_. I'm no threat to you, Okikurumi…._

The sound of a twig snap broke Kaipoku from her trance. The Oina _okkay _had his hand clutching firmly to a thin branch, his mask still staring blankly at her. Kaipoku finally realized the small bundle of kindling tucked under one arm as he stuffed the twig into the accumulating heap. He turned away from her in the direction of the forest entrance. Having turned, she could now see the rather large _isepo_ hanging lifelessly off one shoulder- a large, circular red wound swelling in the back of its skull.

Kaipoku stood embarrassedly for a moment with her feet rooted in the thick blanket of snow. Okikurumi was always like that… it made her feel sick to her stomach. No one had reached out to him growing up; he and Samaikuru never got along, so Kemu naturally did not accept Okikurumi as readily. Kaipoku had always been to shy to approach him… _Pirka okkay. _Tousukuru was always hiding behind Kemu as a child, and obviously felt no need to reach out beyond the chief's protection and into the unknown.

Kaipoku now knew it all to be a mistake, but it was too late. Nothing could be done about her _pirka okkay _now. He and Samaikuru had made amends, Kemu had offered his blessing, and Okikurumi's home had been refurbished, but none of it had made much difference. Kaipoku fiddled nervously with her sleeves as she watched Okikurumi's form disappearing into the thick brambles.

"Okikurumi, I didn't know you used _ay_!" Kaipoku had spoken out in a desperate attempt to gain the man's attention. Okikurumi turned fluidly, pulling an arrow from behind his back and securing it to the bow he carried.

"O-Okikurumi?!" Kaipoku's eyes widened as she watched the man crouch lower into the snow. "Oki-!" The _ay_, heavily laden with Aconitum, whizzed past her face, barely missing her right cheek. She felt her face grow cold with fear; the unnerving cry of a demon in death pounded against her eardrums along with her heart.

Directly behind her, a fully matured Namahage laid face down, limp in the snow. "He was sneaking up behind you." She heard Okikurumi's thick, muttered voice from behind his _kotor_. The Oina man heaved the demon off the ground until it could lean against his shoulder. He pulled the arrow from its chest, leaving a wide hole in the creature's armor. Kaipoku shuddered as blood poured forth in an even stream out of the wound.

"O-Oh…_._" She held a hand up over her mask where her mouth would be. The red liquid seeped into the pristine snow and began to soak into the area until a large blotch of crimson had accumulated like a shadow below its dead body. Okikurumi felt a devilish smile tug the corners of his lips. These kinds of things made him happy…_._

Resisting his animalistic urge to drink up the monsters blood, he dropped the creature and turned abruptly to Kaipoku. The Oina girl jumped when Okikurumi's arrow shot into the snow between them. "Are you lost, Kaipoku?" His voice was flat; he leaned barely on his right foot as her studied her.

"O-Oh, n-no… Okikurumi." Kaipoku fumbled for the words inside her mouth. Every time she spoke to the _pirka okkay, _her tongue would twist inside her mouth and the right words would always come out wrong. "Okikurumi, y-you… you saved me." She blushed behind her mask, turning her face away. "_Kon rametok_."

"Hn." Okikurumi eyed her charily as he pulled the arrow from the ground, now clean of any blood or poison, and shoved it back into its quiver. The young _okkay _turned his back to her again; his _attus _flapped weakly behind him. Kaipoku tried to imagine the expression he wore: a blank face, wiped of any emotion whatsoever, ruby red eyes insipidly staring forward…_._ Then she heard him sigh.

"Okikurumi?" She stopped herself from following him as he trudged forward through the thick now. Was it something she said…? Kaipoku searched the ground he was plowing through until she spotted the small pile of twigs to be used as kindling and the dead _isepo_. "Oh! Okikurumi, l-let me help!" Kaipoku bound forward in the snow, kicking up flurries as she bounced past the edgy warrior. "I-I'll, um…_._" The Oina girl caught her breath as she stared down at the two abandoned items. "I'll carry this for you." She reached over the dead _isepo _and began to pile the twigs under her arm.

Okikurumi's boots audibly crunched in the snow as they came closer to her. Kaipoku ceased her frenzied grabbing as Okikurumi's rather ominous shadow fell over her. She let her eyes slide from the ground to the knees positioned next to her head.

"I'll get this, _keray_." Kaipoku stood numbly and hesitantly handed the bundle to the _okkay_. His hands were much larger than hers were, she noticed absentmindedly as he pulled the kindling from her arms. His hands were also rather weathered, sporting calluses across every fingertip and the soft flesh above the palms. She stepped away from him as he bent down to grab the _isepo_ by the ears.

Okikurumi swung the animal back over his shoulder and looked straight at Kaipoku. "Why were you out here in Yoshpet all alone? You know people _die _in here if they stay too long." Kaipoku flinched under his firm reprimanding. The eyes of the fox mask glared into her green ones as if to condemn her.

"Well… I needed to gather some _kina _for dinner tonight…_._" Kaipoku wrung her hands around her soft fleece jacket while nervously waiting for his reply.

"_Wa_…?" Kaipoku dragged her green-eyed gaze back up to meet the fox _kotor_.

"I finally found some, but then… then a monster ran off with them." She hung her head ashamedly. "I hope everyone won't mind." Kaipoku whispered into the cave of her mask; her warm breath returned to hit her in the face. The Oina _kahkemacihi _bit her lip and looked back up to the man. "You won't mind, will you, Okikurumi?"

"No." He began to walk off through the forest, ducking under scraggly tree limbs and avoiding hazardous brambles. Kaipoku smiled weakly and began to follow deftly behind him in the large path he was clearing.

"Oh good, I suppo−"

"I'm not coming." Kaipoku stopped in her tracks and stared at the back of his retreating head.

"_H-Hemanta_?!" The deer-masked Oina ran a semi circle around Okikurumi until she stood barring the path in front of him. "Okikurumi, I… I was working so hard on everything… Samaikuru, Tousukuru, Kemu... they'll all be there!" Kaipoku was desperate to change his mind- she would do anything just to have him over for dinner. They were all a tribe, after all. They should not distance themselves from one another.

"Kaipoku." Okikurumi's gravelly voice was becoming hostile. "Get _out of my way._" The Oina _okkay _brushed past her, bumping her shoulder slightly. The Oina _kahkemacihi _stood in stunned disappointment for a moment before turning around slowly. Kaipoku watched with forlorn jade eyes as his tall figure disappeared from view within the branches and underbrush. She felt the clutches of rejection and embarrassment pulling inside her chest. _Kewtum_…_._

She did not want to follow him out of Yoshpet. She wanted to lie down in the snow and stare up into the pale gray sky until she forgot her troubles- until she could think without thinking about the hurt Okikurumi so often inflicted. Maybe she was too sensitive- maybe she was overreacting… it probably would not bother her as much if Okikurumi had not also stolen her heart. Now it was as if he was stabbing her constantly with sharp remarks and cold disregard. She had given him her heart…_._

「オキクルミの物 語」

* * *

A/N: Too OOC Oki? Tried to depict him in a grumpy mood :( I should probably mention that literal translations of sames are used ^0^;;

Okikurumi= Oki; 23

Kaipoku= Kai; 17

Samaikuru= Samickle (or Sami as my sis and I call him ;) 27

Tousukuru= Tuskle; 20

Pirika= Lika; 8

???= Kemu; 75

???= Wali; 22

I'm not sure on Wali or Kemu's names :O!! If anyone happens to know (or finds) their names, please tell me!! I will give you all my cookies *bribe*

Ainu is used in this fic, and just so you know, Ainu can be written correctly in romaji or katakana. I will list the Ainu words I use and update every chapter~

---

Cikap= Bird

Kota= Drum

Kahkemacihi= Young lady

Okkay= Boy

Pirka okkay= Handsome boy

Kotor= Mask

Gasa goso= Sound effect for rustling

Chara chara= Sound effect for rattling

Kewtum= Feelings

Ay= Arrows

Kon Rametok= His bravery

Attus= A sleeveless jacket

Isepo= Rabbit

Kina= Herbs

Wa= "And."

Keray= "Thanks."

Hemanta= "What?"

---

All right... as for the pronunciation, it's basically the same as Japanese. Not really sure on the ending y's, though...

"Mori no Fukuro" is actually a Japanese lullaby of sorts. I couldn't find any Ainu songs about guardian owls... .;;

Any questions, comments, or critques? If you notice the "Review" button directly below this page, clicking that may guide you in your quest~

~*Flames accepted: Please be prepared to offer an explanation/critque. Needless flaming is unnecessary*~

Thanks for reading!!! :)


	2. Words with the Chief

**A/N: **Chapter two :) and Sami's in this chapter~ Mituko's Keyboard (user) also suggested I put the translated words after the Ainu, so I have done so in this chapter :) Please enjoy!!

* * *

「オキクルミの物 語」

Okikurumi stared out into the cold beyond the small window in his one-_tumpu_ (room) _cise_ (house). From the warmness of the _apetoko _(fireplace)_, _he could momentarily forget about the dropping temperatures outside. He closed his eyes on the outdoors, feeling only the soft chill that could push through the glass of his window.

Outside, the weather had worsened slightly. The wind had become stronger, and the unclothed tree limbs shuddered in the _ruy_ (wind)as they pushed down from Ezofuji. Tiny droplets of water also came with the wind, since it was not cool enough to freeze yet. It was not as if it did not _feel _cold enough, though.

The clouds above began to darken, casting a veil of shadows over the snowy land. Rain began to fall in sheets from the turbulent heavens until everything in Kamui was covered in a colorless haze. Outside, all color had leaked from the world as the rain washed over it. Gray and black hues dripped from the sky above. They smeared and blotched into the horizon until one could not differentiate the sky from the earth.

Clear puddles began to form along the ground in place of snow and ice. The vicinity outside Okikurumi's _cise _became somewhat of a pond. Water quickly filled the circular indent in the earth until the sky's gray reflection had been swallowed up in its reflection. Lighting occasionally shot across the sky, accompanied by a drawled roll of thunder.

It was always cold in Kamui; so cold, Kamui almost seemed to be under some kind of never-ending curse. They were plagued by demons, storms, famine and disease… Kamui was hard on its people, but those chosen to live at birth lived. _Kotan koru_, the god who watched over the Oina, made sure that its chosen people were safe from harm… Okikurumi had to be one of those people.

Okikurumi opened his eyes minutes later to the sound of rain pounding against his window. He blew warm air out his nostrils and blatantly watched as it began to fog over the window. As the fog began to clear from the glass, a figure, blurred by the rain, began to become visible. _Sonno _(Honestly)_…._

The Oina _okkay's _(boy)face tightened into a scowl as the figure became more and more defined. Okikurumi repelled away from the window with the palms of his hands and landed with feet rooted firmly to the ground in front of his hearth. He glared around at the small _tumpu_, bitterly awaiting the knock at his door. He hated company… especially Samaikuru's company…_._

The pound of a fist connecting with wood was enough to rival the howling wind and rain. "Okikurumi! Open this door _now_!!" Okikurumi debated stalling, and leaving their _nipa_ (chief) out in the rain to freeze, but put out both ideas for his own safety. His hand found the metal latch on his door and reluctantly heaved the solid wood door open and into the house.

_Mean _(cold) air and rain rushed into the small _tumpu_, animating fishing nets and long _attus _(jacket) left to dry. Okikurumi's stare fell upon the soaking man standing in his doorway. No smart remarks from the "benevolent" _nipa_, and he just might let him inside−

"_Ramusak_ (fool)!!" Okikurumi ducked and staggered backwards into the _cise _to avoid a blow to the head. He set his jaw as he prepared for another attack. Why had Samaikuru tried to strike him?! Okikurumi was more often than not the one to resort to physical violence. He had not even talked to the _okkay _all day! What had he done to put him in such a violent mood?! "_Ramusak…._" Samaikuru muttered once again under his breath.

"I'm no fool, Samaikuru! Why have you tried to attack me?!"

"You left Kaipoku in Yoshpet! How can you live with yourself, Okikurumi, knowing you're a monster?!" Samaikuru's voice complied with his tensed body posture. He stood dripping wet in the doorway, not at all the picture of happiness, with his shoulders taut and hands balled into fists. "I was lucky to have found her before this storm got any worse!!" He motioned his hand out the door towards the storm brewing outside.

Okikurumi had had enough accusations from his "better". "Who are you calling a monster?! You're the one who came to my home and tried to attack me!" Okikurumi's voice growled from deep within his throat. He could feel his heart racing, and wolf-like impulses driving him to want to maul Samaikuru. Tense silence reigned over the two for a moment…minutes…_._

The slightly older Oina heaved a sigh of concede. "Alright, Okikurumi." Samaikuru lifted his yellow-eyed gaze up to meet the other Oina's; his voice had softened quite a bit. He deftly straightened the folds in his kimono and pushed a wet strand of hair from in front of his face before continuing. "You are planning on coming to the dinner Kaipoku is preparing, aren't you?" His tone left no room to answer. Okikurumi would come to dinner even if Samaikuru had to drag him there.

"Yes." The younger Oina relaxed somewhat. Perhaps it would not be all that bad; it was a free meal, after all, and Okikurumi wasn't the greatest cook around.

Samaikuru tugged his heavy coat tighter around his shoulders and nodded his head towards the open door leading from the warm _cise _into the _sinnam _(storm). Okikurumi began to follow quietly behind the _kotan's _(village)newest _nipa_. "_Tanto mean _(It's kind of cold)_… _hm?" Samaikuru's voice drifted away into the wind before barely meeting Okikurumi's ears.

_Yes, it is cold. Ramusak…. _The young _okkay _clenched his jaw against the bone chilling wind and rain while trying to keep up with the _nipa_. He hugged his jacket closer around himself as they sloshed into the pond outside his house. The icy water swilled and spat as they waded through, up to their shins. Okikurumi hung his head as they plowed onward, letting the rain fall over his hair and not in his face.

Samaikuru would occasionally glance behind himself to make sure the _okkay _was still keeping up. After all, it would not do any real good to lose Okikurumi. He was strong-willed at times, and seemed to be so callused towards the world, but he was just trying to act tough. Like now, when he trailed shaking behind Samaikuru in the middle of a thunderstorm without a word of complaint. Samaikuru stifled a chuckle in the back of his throat. Okikurumi was a stubborn, stubborn _okkay_…_. _

As they reached the bank of the pond, Okikurumi practically leapt onto the somewhat dryer snow. He huffed out cold breaths into the haze of rain around himself and Samaikuru. The Oina _nipa _stood an arms length in front of him. Okikurumi could not make out his expression through the deluge, but he was sure he had the smuggest grin on his face. He was wrong.

"Okikurumi," Samaikuru pulled his large fur coat, sopping wet, off his shoulders and tossed it to the younger Oina warrior, "it won't keep you dry, but it should keep you warmer." Okikurumi studied the dripping bundle of cloth and fur for a moment before throwing his hard stare back to Samaikuru.

"_Keray… __iyekarkar _(favor)_ - _but I don't need it." Okikurumi shoved the robe back into the older Oina's arms as he pushed past him. Samaikuru shook his head apathetically as he watched the _okkay _force his way through the snow. He would trip, or fall, at the rate he was going. Samaikuru patiently awaited the warrior's blunder while numbly tugging his coat back over his shoulders…_._

… and tried to stifle a laugh as the _okkay _was swept sideways into the snow by the wind.

「オキクルミの物 語」

_They had walked a short while longer, without much in the way of difficulty. Okikurumi had trailed embarrassedly behind the _nipa_. He carefully picked his footing after having to have been pulled out of the snow by the older _okkay_. They had only spoken once after that- "_Iyekarkar_…." Was the only thing Okikurumi had had enough pride left to say._

_Samaikuru pondered this for a moment before responding: "It is the _nipa's _duty to the people to put them before himself. If he is able to do that, he can accomplish anything."_

_Okikurumi had once had hopes of becoming the _nipa_ after Kemu passed on. He was reminded, however, of his negligence to Kaipoku, and his selfish acts of thievery- if what Samaikuru had said was true, how could he ever have dreamt to become _nipa_?_

「オキクルミの物 語」

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry these chapters are so short D": I'll submit chapter three now to make up for it~ I usually make chapters a lot longer, and I think I will in the future. If I do start making longer chapters I will come back and combine chapters 1-3 (because they were originally one chapter). Oh, by the way, the last paragraphs are just supposed to be a brief overview of the rest of the walk through Kamui into Uepeker ;) Thanks for reading!! 3


	3. Late for Dinner

**A/N: **This would be the end of chapter one if the first three chapters were combined like I said :) Anyways, healthy amounts of SamaiTousu in this chapter 3 And just so everyone knows, I'm saying their relationship started way before this story is based, okay? Otherwise, things would be rather... sudden XD;; Please enjoy~

* * *

「オキクルミの物 語」

Kaipoku's small _cise _(house) was already at its maximum capacity even without Okikurumi and Samaikuru present. It was warm inside the small _cise_; Kaipoku could feel immense heat radiating from the _apetoko_ (fireplace) even where as she sat against the _assokotor_ (wall). She traced invisible patterns with her eyes across the fish and paintings hung against the wall. The brightly colored décor in the house was the only thing truly keeping the _kahkemacihi _(young woman) awake.

"Where do you think they are, Kaipoku?" The hushed voice came from beside her. Kaipoku turned her head slowly to the face the other Oina girl, Tousukuru. The deer-masked Oina's jade eyes were dull and sleepy as they met the other's rather alert ebony eyes.

"I don't know…_._" She stifled a yawn and leaned her head back against the wall as she listened to the monotonous voices of the men talk. In the Oina tribe, it was tradition that the men would sit around the _apetoko_,and talk, and eat while the women confined themselves to spinning, or talking quietly in the back of the _cise_. Kaipoku had complained about it when she was younger- she always wanted to be up next to the hearth and listen as the men told brilliantly narrated _yukar _(stories about Kamui)… and sit next to Okikurumi. She didn't mind right now, though, as she began to doze off against the _assokotor._

The whole dinner had taken everything out of her. After Okikurumi had left Yoshpet, she had been determined to find the _kina _(herbs) the demon had stolen. She searched the whole forest and was finally able to retrieve the misappropriated_ kina_ at the price of a few scratches and bruises as the monster pursued her. Then it had begun to rain, and all the scents in Yoshpet were masked by the smell of fungi and rainwater. Kaipoku had wandered about the wood in search of any landmarks pointing to the exit when Yoshpet's curse finally began to take its toll on her. Samaikuru had appeared no later and carried her out of the forest and back to her house.

It was then she resumed her cooking, fatigued and sore, and prepared herself for the guests coming over. Pirika had been helpful in serving the food and keeping the visitors company with her cute little antics. Kaipoku only had time to doze after all the food had been served and she, Tousukuru, and the other women were sitting in the back of the _cise _next to the _assokotor_.

Kaipoku ran her hand sleepily through her _matakihi's _(little sister) dark black locks. Pirika stared up at her _sapo _(elder sister) with uneasiness brewing in her large jade orbs. "Ne, is something wrong, Kai?" Kaipoku startled from her daze and smiled weakly down at her _tures _(sister).

"No, I'm just a little sleepy, that's all." She pulled the _pon menoko's_ (little girl)head back onto her lap and continued to run her fingers through the puffs of raven hair on her head. Pirika pushed her lower lip out and stretched out across her _sapo's _legs. Kaipoku leaned over her _matakihi _(little sister)and pulled her chin up with one dainty hand. "Is something bothering _you_?"

"No…_._" Pirika sighed and squirmed into a sitting position on her _tures' _lap. "Do you think Samai and Oki-ki are coming?" Kaipoku looked towards the _apetoko_, recollecting what Okikurumi had said earlier; she could feel Tousukuru's gaze settle on her when she failed to speak.

"Pirika, that's not how we address people." Kaipoku stared seriously into the _pon menoko's _face. "You call them _Nipa_ (chief) Samaikuru and _Tono_ (equivalent of sir of Mr.) Okikurumi."

"But−" Kaipoku placed a finger over the _pon menoko's _lips. Pirika crossed her arms and shifted against her sister's lap. Kaipoku knew Pirika was getting restless. The dinner would be over soon, though, and Pirika would be free to roam as she pleased…_._

「オキクルミの物 語」

The minutes passed slowly. The men now sat quietly around the dying flames in the _apetoko_. Kaipoku dozed quietly with Pirika resting on her lap. Only the crackle of the flames could be heard in the small _cise_. The air was dry and warm against the Oina's cold flesh. Only the soft glow emanating from the center of the _tumpu _(room) lit the walls and set the faces of the Oina aglow.

Tousukuru shifted against the _assokotor_. She could hear the murmur of voices through the thick walls of the house. "_Hemanta _(what)…?" The shamaness sat up and stretched against the warm boards. She turned her head abruptly as the large door to the _cise _began to scrape open against the worn rugs and the voices got louder.

"_Naa, naa _(also, also)_…._" The two Oina men stepped into the dimly lit house, dripping wet with rainwater. Samaikuru let his gaze fall over the curios stares of the people. He straightened himself and pulled his coat off. "Could I get a blanket?"

Tousukuru stood from the _omayse_ (floor)and busied herself to grabbing a blanket from a stack in the corner. Okikurumi stared around the small _cise_. He had not been in this home for what felt like ages…_. _The loom was still set up in the corner. A few carved decorations lined the walls- he felt a twinge of resentment. His crimson eyes searched the _tumpu_ for the deer-masked Oina, and found her lying against the _assokotor_. Was he really a monster for what he had done…? He averted his gaze from the sleeping girl and accepted the thick, woolen blanket offered to him by the shamaness.

Okikurumi pulled the warm blanket over his soaking form and moved to take a place next to the _apetoko_. Naturally, the other men moved away to make a place for him. Okikurumi made just about everyone nervous. He stretched his hands out towards the flames and let his tensed muscles relax.

"_Keray _(thanks)_." _Samaikuru wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He lowered his gaze to the woman standing in front of him. Tousukuru stared back up at him for a moment before reaching up to push a strand of violet hair from his temple. "…_ Keray._" The Oina _nipa _nodded to the shamaness.

"I was worried for you." Tousukuru admitted quietly while reaching down to take one of his hands. "I was praying for you the whole time." Samaikuru tugged the blanket tighter around himself with his free hand and gave the shamaness' hand a reassuring squeeze with the other.

"_Keray._" Tousukuru hesitated for a moment before reaching up to hug him. The _nipa _alsolet his arms fall awkwardly around the _kahkemacihi's _(young woman) back. He had never been this close to Tousukuru before, and he felt slightly embarrassed. Tousukuru gently nuzzled her face into his chest, though it was cold and covered in a thin sheen of water. She could hear his heart drumming inside his chest: _dokun, dokun, dokun _(thump, thump, thump).

The Oina _nipa _rested his chin on the shamaness' head of short, spiky black hair. He could feel the _kahkemacihi _shake underneath him, though be it because of cold or relief he was not sure. His hands subconsciously stroked up and down her back as he hushed her quietly. Tousukuru felt his lips press against her forehead for a moment before he drew back. The shamaness stared up into his face and watched a stream of water trickle down his cheek to his throat.

"Tousukuru−"

"Samaikuru, is that you?" A gruff, aged speaker called out through the thick air. Samaikuru turned to the source of the raspy voice. The villager elder, Kemu, stood shakily with the help of his oak cane. "Oh, Samaikuru, it is you… well, it took you long enough to get here. We've already eaten, you know." Kemu's face was as weathered as the frail, veiny hand that reached up to grab firmly onto the _nipa's _sleeve. "You were supposed to ask the blessing, but don't you worry, I filled in for you." Kemu tugged with surprising force on the man's coat as he led him towards the _apetoko_. Samaikuru craned his neck to look back at the shamaness. _Why now?_

"Everyone, Samaikuru has arrived." The Oina _okkay _(boy) caught the gazes of those gathered and nodded slightly. A few mumbles ran through the small crowd of people. "Samaikuru is sorry he couldn't make it for the dinner here, but thanks Kaipoku for preparing it." Samaikuru's gaze now lost that of the people gathered around him focused on the shamaness standing off in background. "Samaikuru is going to say a few closing words, and then−" Kemu stopped in mid sentence as the Oina _nipa _wandered off into the _cise_. "Samaikuru?"

Tousukuru watched the _nipa_ come towards her with the slightest bit of curiosity brewing within her ink black eyes. "Samai−" The Oina _okkay _had barely closed the invisible void between them before his mouth pressed into hers.

Tousukuru startled for a moment. She would have stumbled backwards had his arms not caught her shoulders. _What was going on?! _Tousukuru had barely begun to take in the fact that his mouth had completely captured hers in a kiss, when he pulled away. He pulled away slowly, keeping his yellow-eyed gaze level with her unfocused ebony eyes.

Okikurumi watched the strange event unfold with undaunted interest. He observed as the seemingly once estranged pair kissed once more, now slightly more two-sided. The whole scene was rather out-of-ordinary…_. _Since when did Samaikuru _care _about that shamaness? It was hard for the Oina _okkay _to imagine the _nipa _caring about anyone in such a manner. After all, the _nipa _he knew was always indifferent, arrogant, and stubborn. So very, very stubborn…_. _Maybe he was just like that to Okikurumi, though.

Okikurumi turned his head barely so the _kahkemacihi's _form met the corners of his eyes. He startled and turned back to _apetoko _when her alert green orbs met his.

Pirika bounced up and down on her _sapo's _lap. "Lookie, Kai, aren't they cute?" The _pon menoko_ giggled innocently. Kaipoku wrapped her arms around her _tures' _waist and nodded silently.

"Yes, they are." She sighed and smiled. She had known they had feelings for each other. Tousukuru had always had a crush on him growing up. As young girls about the same age, they would stay up late and talk about the boy they liked. It was always Okikurumi that Kaipoku talked about, and Samaikuru Tousukuru talked about. To Kaipoku, Okikurumi had always been handsome and brave… she always overlooked those "little" quirks in his personality. Now that she thought about it, Samaikuru probably would have been a better expectation to aim for.

The Oina girl watched Okikurumi sit back on the palms of his hands as Kemu stood and interrupted the couple's moment. She had always found him so attractive… and no matter what she told herself, she could not convince herself to think of him otherwise. He was a strong, brave warrior- one of the best in the Oina tribe. She just knew if she could break through the barrier he had pulled up around himself, they could fall in love. They just had to…_._

オキクルミの物 語」

* * *

**A/N:** Daaaw :3 You know, there is a limited amount of SamaiTousu fanart out there (besides a Japanese website I found with LOTSLOTSLOTS of OkiKai and SamaiTousu 8D Thanks for reading :3


End file.
